dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly
|eng = |universe = 7th Universe |realm = Living World |galaxies = |galaxy = |race = Saiyan |subrace = |birthplace = Vegeta |section = |residence = |birthday =August 15, Age 732 |death = |age =48 |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Vic Mignogna (FighterZ) |japanese = Dragon Ball Movie 20 website |team = Freeza's Army |team2 = |team3 = |team4 = |team5 = |team6 = |team7 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |affiliation4 = |affiliation5 = |affiliation6 = |affiliation7 = |occupation = |partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |superior = |henchmen = |teammate = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |headquarters = |manga debut = Dragon Ball Super Chapter #42 |anime debut = |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |ova debut= |game debut =''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' |mission debut = |family =* Paragus (father) |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Angry Force *Continuous Kikōha *Double Kikōha *Great Monkey Transformation *Kikōha *Kikōha from the Mouth *Ki Search Technique *Ki Sphere Strike *Planet Crusher *Saiyan Blaster *Super Saiyan *Super Broly *Super Saiyan Full Power *Wrath |tools = *Fighting Jacket |vehicles = }} is a male pure-blooded Saiyan hailing from the planet Vegeta and the son of Paragus. He was born around the same time as Son Gokū and Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie Trailer #2 - (English Dub Reveal) Exclusive - NYCC 2018 Background Forty-eight years before his appearance on Earth, Broly was born on the planet Vegeta to Paragus. Broly was born with a power surpassing that of Prince Vegeta, who was born around the same time, angering King Vegeta. One of the Saiyan medics even suspected that Broly might be that distinguished figure of Saiyan lore: the legendary Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super: Broly The jealous king dispatched Broly to a barren, stormy world, which caused Paragus to betray the king and set out in search of his son. Though Paragus managed to find his son, his pod was destroyed in the process, stranding both of them for decades to come. Shortly after his landing, Broly had transformed into a Great Ape, something Paragus noted when the latter arrived. Broly had used this form to fight off a species of giant, tick-like creatures. Despite Paragus being his father, Broly is wary when the man approaches.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Shortly after the destruction of Vegeta, Broly sees Kakarrot's ship fly over Vampa to Earth.Dragon Ball Super: Broly During his time on Vampa, Broly had made friends with a creature he called "Bah", due to the sound it made. It was one of the serpentine creatures on the planet. When he was a child, part of his training involved dodging Bah's attacks, but the creature and Broly formed a friendly connection. His father disapproved, as it interfered with his training, so he shot Bah in the head, severing his ear. The creature never trusted Broly again, but Broly began to wear the ear, to always be together with Bah.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Broly's tail was removed by Broly when he was young, due to the latter's inability to control his Great Monkey Transformation.Dragon Ball Super: Broly As Broly was a young Saiyan, his tail would grow back repeatedly, and each time, Paragus would remove it — actions that proved perilous to the latter's health each time.Dragon Ball Super: Broly novelization Appearance Broly is a tall Saiyan sporting olive-colored skin and long, shaggy black hair. He also has black eyes. He sports scars on his right cheek and left breast, and he wears some type of choker device around his neck. This choker is a device used by his father that prevents him from going berserk.San Diego Comic-Con statements Broly wears a battle jacket and boots of a similar style to Tagoma with a green and black color scheme. He also wears skin-tight purple pants and the ear of a creature he considered his friend on Vampa around his waist. As a child, he wore more traditional Saiyan battle armor and had a tail. Personality Though an enemy of Son Gokū and Vegeta, Broly is not evil.[https://dragonball.news/news/dbmfl36.html DBMFL 36th report on the movie Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a dubbing scene of Toshi Shimada appearing as a role of Broly!] By the assessment of Lemo, Broly is a truly pure-hearted being (even Goku stated this). Despite Paragus' harsh treatment of Broly by chasing away his only friend, Ba and using an electric shock collar on him, Broly still loved his father as his death triggered Broly's Super Saiyan powers. Broly is also able to sense another person's feelings, responding to them as it were his own (even if he just met said person). As a result of living on Planet Vampa the vast majority of his life, Broly is a quiet fellow with little social skills. Although once his trust is earned, he can be protective of his new firends (taking offense to a drunk Daigen for harassing Cheelai, nearly coked the soldier to death). Due to him being unable to properly control his unique abilities, Broly's mental state can be reduced to animal instincts (similar to the creatures on Vampa), as seen further down in his transformations. Although Goku assures that Broly can in fact control his powers, if he receives the proper training (mirroring Kale in the Tournament of Power). Compared to most other Saiyans, Broly's one of the few that expresses fear at the thought of being killed. Abilities As an infant, Broly possessed greater power than an infant Vegeta, causing the king to exile him to a stormy world.Dragon Ball Super: Broly As an adult, Broly's power has grown tremendously. Vegeta notes that he has absurd levels of energy and both Son Gokū and Freeza are astonished at his strength. He is noted to be the strongest enemy Gokū and company have faced yet, with a power potentially surpassing that of the Gods of Destruction.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/1025416473068466177 Saikyō Jump August 3, 2018. (Herms translation)] Broly displays an ability to learn in the middle of a battle. When Gokū tried to entangle Broly with his ki using his Super Saiyan God form, Broly was not only able to break free but use the same technique on Gokū. In his base form, he was able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan God. Transformations Great Monkey Transformation Though he is never seen in this form, Broly could achieve the Great Ape as a child. He achieved it once after landing on planet Vampa. Due to his inability to control the transformation, Broly lost the ability after Paragus removed his tail. Despite this, the Giant Monkey Transformation and its power would lay the groundwork for Broly's subsequent transformations.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Wrath State Broly possesses a which is said to be the Great Ape's power contained within a human body.Dragon Ball Super: Broly It is uncertain how powerful Broly is in this form. However, he has been shown to be unfazed by Super Saiyan God Vegeta's physical attacks, as well as hold his own against a Super Saiyan Blue-transformed Son Gokū. Super Broly A weaker version of his final form, when Broly is still in control of himself, he can transform into a unique Super Saiyan form known as Super Broly. In this form, his muscle mass increases and he loses his pupils. However, his hair is golden like the traditional Super Saiyan form. Broly gained access to this form when he witnessed Paragus'' death at the hands of Freeza. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is the seventh universe's Legendary Super Saiyan. He gained this form from being pushed to his limits as Super Broly against Gogeta. Uniquely to him, this transformation is also known as . When transformed into this state, Broly's body increases dramatically in mass and he loses both the pupils in his eyes and his battle jacket. His hair and aura also take on a green tint. Creation and Conception Series creator Akira Toriyama designed Broly for the twentieth overall Dragon Ball movie. Originally, Toriyama drew the designs for him for the old anime movies, but he had no involvement with the anime at the time. Due to Broly's popularity among fans, Toriyama decided to reboot and update the Saiyan warrior, redesign him and modify his backstory before introducing him into the official canon.Toriyama's comments on Broly. July 9, 2018. Part IV Dragon Ball Super: Broly Forty plus years after his exile, Broly's first contact with someone other than his father came when Cheelai and Lemo arrived on his planet. Broly rushed to his father's aid when one of the large, tick-like creatures attacked him and their new guests. Killing the beast in one blow, Broly is introduced to Cheelai and Lemo by his father, Paragus. Back on their ship, Cheelai offers Broly a candy bar, which he tries to eat from her hand. The woman stops Broly so she can unwrap the candy, and then Broly takes a bite, only to be surprised by the taste. He quickly devours the whole thing in excitement, only to run out quickly. His father reminds Broly of his manners, so he formally thanks Cheelai for the treat. She encourages him to be less formal, teaching him how to give thanks with an 'OK' gesture. He repeats the phrase and gesture awkwardly. Broly is introduced to Freeza alongside his father by Beriblu. Despite his father's prostrating in front of Freeza, Broly himself pays Freeza little regard. It is only when his father reveals a "remote control" that he uses to trigger the shock collar around Broly's neck. Seeing the remote control visibly disturbs Broly, who grips the collar in fear as if trying to remove it — Lemo and Cheelai do not fail to notice this. After a brief shower, Broly arrives in the mess hall wearing a new Combat Jacket, minus the armored portion. Cheelai and Lemo invite them both over, and when Cheelai asks Broly why he did not equip the armored portion of the Combat Jacket, the latter states he believed it would hinder his movement. Cheelai stretches her armored bra to show that they are comfortable. She then inquires as to why Broly doesn't remove the pelt at his waist, as it must be old and stinky, but Broly reacts with visible rage, attracting the attention of the other members in the mess hall. When Cheelai apologizes, treating the pelt with more care, Broly begins to tell her the story behind it before being interrupted by his father. When a Freeza soldier comes up to flirt with Cheelai, Broly shows visible irritation at the new arrival. Despite Cheelai's rebuffs, he doesn't take the hint, and Lemo offers to buy him a drink, hoping to appease him this way. The soldier punches Lemo away, and this act brings out Broly's anger. The Saiyan manages to reign in it briefly, though he still confronts the soldier despite his father's protests. The soldier assaults Broly, to no avail, and Broly begins to choke the soldier, lifting him off the ground. When Paragus' verbal orders go unheeded, and Broly threatens to kill the man, Paragus resorts to the shock collar. The immense pain of the electric shock causes Broly to release the soldier. Cheelai and Lemo rush to make sure Broly is alright, and Cheelai steals the remote control from Paragus during their altercation. After Paragus is summoned by Freeza, Cheelai shows Broly the pilfered remote, surprising him and Lemo, before she crushes it. Taking Broly to the living quarters, he's treated to snack bars, and, for the first time in his life, water, which he expresses is wonderful. Having been fed, Broly goes into the story of his pelt, explaining to Cheelai and Lemo the story of Bah, his friend and training partner on Vampa, and how Paragus had wounded the creature when they became too close. Taking the severed ear, the result of his father's attack, Broly wore it as a pelt so he and Bah could always be together. Cheelai and Lemo are surprised, Lemo even noting just how pure that story was. The two insist that Broly shouldn't listen to his father, who is just using him, but Broly believes he shouldn't say anything bad about Paragus. After the Freeza Army makes the journey to Earth, Broly steps out of the ship with his father. Oblivious to the exchange between his father and the prince, Vegeta, Broly's anger is beginning to bubble forth — the man is having a berserk episode. At his father's command, Broly rushes Vegeta. Their battle begins, the two trading blows, Vegeta obviously holding the advantage; Broly, however, lays on slight pressure, causing Vegeta to rip off his winter coat. As the battle drags on, Broly's opponent transforms into the legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta's transformation seemingly enrages Broly still further, yet when the fight resumes, himself once again at a major disadvantage in strength and speed, as Vegeta fights with the confidence of someone who is leagues away from his maximum fighting strength. Broly continues to adapt, however, enough to withstand a solid blow from Vegeta — his eyes even turn yellow. Gokū is impressed that Broly can keep up with Super Saiyan Vegeta without transforming himself, yet this advantage doesn't last long. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God. The tide of battle shifts entirely towards Vegeta once again, who overwhelms Broly and punches the Saiyan through several mountains. In contrast to his father's orders that they retreat, Broly continues his rampage, having completely lost himself mentally. Vegeta knocks Broly into a nearby lake in an attempt to finish him off, the lake melting around Broly as he collapses into the water. Submerged, the Saiyan fully awakens into his Wrath State, kicking up a maelstrom, his aura igniting around his body as he screams in fury. The sheer force of his ki creates a massive gust of wind that causes both his opponents to block instinctively. Broly releases a Kikōha from the Mouth towards Gokū, who dodges the incoming blast. The resulting explosion shaves off an entire mountain peak, before exploding into a sky, bathing everything in its sickly green glow. Having barely dodged the attack as well, Vegeta composes himself and dashes forth, landing a punch directly to Broly's face. However, to his shock, Broly takes the attack head-on without injury before retaliating with his own strike, sending Vegeta flying skyward. As Vegeta is being pressured, Gokū begins to worry about the strength Broly is displaying. Freeza, who is observing over the fight, questions Paragus on what is happening with Broly as Paragus theorizes that his son has gained the ability to utilize the power of the Great Monkey Transformation in human form, negating the associated disadvantages of said transformation. However, he reveals that such a power has a drawback: nothing can be done to control Broly anymore. The tide of battle turns completely into Broly's favor, leaving Vegeta completely on the defensive. Taking advantage of the situation, Gokū ditches his coat, telling Broly it's his turn now. Goku then engages the berserk Saiyan, with Broly overpowering him, forcing Goku to go Super Saiyan. Still even that proved futile and Goku goes into his Super Saiyan God mode to restrain Broly with the God Bind technique. While Goku tries to reason with Broly, the enraged Saiyan breaks free and traps Goku in his own form of the God Bind technique, Broly proceeds to pummel Goku and the latter turned Super Saiyan Blue. During this time, both "Wrath State" Broly and Super Saiyan Blue Goku were fighting rather evenly, whilst traanforming the icy terrain into a volcanic one in the process. Their battle was interrupted when Freeza shouts to Broly that Paragus was allegedly killed by a stray energy blast (as a means of triggering him to go Super Saiyan), an act which proved successful. In this form Broly proved too much for SSJ Blue Goku (even with SSJ Blue Vegeta's assistance) and the two Saiyans used Freeza as a distraction, while they thought of a way to defeat Broly. For an hour, Broly utterly decimates Freeza (as even his Golden Form was outclassed), before setting his sights on Whis (unlike Freeza, he failed to land any hit on the Angel). Gogeta arrives at the scene and both of the Saiyans do battle, with Super Broly more or less keeping up with Super Saiyan Gogeta's might. Their clash was so intense that they tears open a dimensional rift, where Broly triggers his final transformation inside, forcing Gogeta to turn Super Saiyan Blue in order to regain control of the fight. They landed back on Earth where they continue the rest of their battle. Despite powering-up further in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he was still no match for Gogeta and in the end, Broly was ultimately saved from being killed by Gogeta's Kamehameha Wave (thanks to Cheelai using the Dragon Balls to send him back on Planet Vampa, just mere seconds before the attack landed). Broly was soon accompanied by Cheelai and Lemo on said planet. Not long after, Goku visits Broly and offers a chance for him and Broly to be friends and sparring partners. In Other Media Originally, Broly (and later Bio-Broly) was the titular antagonist of the Broly Trilogy: a trio of anime movies taking place during Dragon Ball Z. This version of Broly was known as the Legendary Super Saiyan and was tremendously powerful and dangerous. He was also the son of Paragus who was persecuted for his abnormally high power level as an infant. He later returns alongside his father to exact his revenge on Son Gokū and Vegeta. This version of Broly was widely popular among the Dragon Ball fanbase and appeared in numerous video games, where he obtained several transformations that he never displayed in the movie franchise, such as Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, and a god form known as Broly God. Trivia * Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable . * This incarnation of Broly is known as in certain games, such as Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle, to distinguish him from his non-canon counterpart.Broly: BR Dragon Ball Super card game * Speaking about the previous incarnation of Broly in his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, , the screenwriter for the first thirteen Dragon Ball Z films and the series organizer for the Dragon Ball Z anime, commented that Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Broly to be a "scarier" villain.Takao Koyama’s Thoughts on “Battle of Gods”, Kanzenshu Ironically, the rebooted incarnation of Broly was later stated to be stronger than a Hakaishin such as Beerus. * Some fans compare his appearance to Yamcha (wild hair and facial scars). ** This topic was joked about in the Dragon Ball SD, where both Son Goku and Vegeta were immediately reminded of Yamcha when they first met Broly. * Unlike his original counterpart, Broly never once spoke during any of his transformations (only communicating with shouts and grunts). ** Interstingly in his Wrath State, Broly showed a small degree of sensibility, when Goku tells Broly that he doesn't have to continue fighting on Paragus' behalf, another instance was when Freeza calls out to him about his father's death . * In the first trailer for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly was shown attacking Freeza in his Wrath State. In the movie, he did it in Super Saiyan. Notes and references Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Mutant